


Warmth

by VideoGameImagines



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [2]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infamous, Part Two, Reader-Insert, inFamous: Second Son - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: follow up to my first Second Son story, Smoke and Mirrors, which if you haven’t read it I would maybe recommend reading that one first as this story is a continuation. Anyway getting back on track it was requested for a post Smoke and Mirrors story where the reader is really cold and Delsin cuddles the reader and tells her how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everybody! I’m back with another Delsin Rowe X Reader prompt request from an awesome anonymous Tumblr user. Honestly the prompt was too adorable to pass up! I was asked to write a little follow up to my first Second Son story, Smoke and Mirrors, which if you haven’t read it I would maybe recommend reading that one first as this story is a continuation. Anyway getting back on track it was requested for a post Smoke and Mirrors story where the reader is really cold and Delsin cuddles the reader and tells her how much he loves her. Just some fluffiness! Disclaimer: I do not own the InFamous series. I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy it (especially you… yes you awesome anonymous reader that gave me the prompt!)

Jesus it was cold! Of all the times for your heater to have decided to just crap out and die it had to be this especially cold Washington day. To make matters worse the repairman couldn’t make it out to your house for another two days so you were stuck living in an icebox. So right now you were wearing your thickest sweater, pants, and socks as you pattered around your home. It had been about two weeks since Augustine had kidnapped you and nearly wiped out your tribe but thanks to Delsin everything was starting to normalize. Well life was becoming as close to normal as life could get at this point. For the past weeks you had been back on the reservation helping the tribe heal and helping with the efforts to rebuild what had been damaged. Meanwhile, Delsin had been splitting his time between helping his fellow conduits, released from Curdan Cay and spending his free time with you. Not that you were complaining but ever since you two had been reunited Delsin had been especially affectionate.  
You had just finished a full day of repair efforts on the cannery and when you say repair efforts it ended up being more of a game to try to get your grandmother, Betty, to take it easy. But even when she was temporarily bound to a wheelchair your grandmother was a force to be reckoned with. All in all the repairs to the cannery would take anywhere between one to two months. After today you were kind of looking forward to putting your feet up and maybe taking a bubble bath but no such luck. At the moment you were pulling all of your extra blankets out of your linen closet and desperately trying to keep them wrapped around yourself. You decided that what you desperately needed right now was tea yes tea would definitely help you fight your losing battle with the cold.  
You were filling your kettle up with water when you heard a knock at your door and that was strange because you weren’t expecting anyone right now. You gently put the kettle on the counter and walked over to your door. Normally you would have just opened the door but the past events with Augustine had made you reasonably more cautious now about whom you opened your door to. You looked through the peephole and sighed in relief as you opened the door, “Delsin!” You wrapped your blanket clad arms around him pulled him into your arms, somewhat awkwardly, because you now realized that he was carrying stuff in his hands. You pulled back, “Delsin I had no idea you were coming over tonight. And why did you knock? You have a key, remember?”  
He smiled and chuckled, “Okay well first…” He leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss that was over too quickly. He pulled back, “Hey, Gorgeous… And I knocked because I don’t know I was trying to be romantic. I haven’t seen you all day and I missed you. So I brought over takeout and I brought these…” Delsin pulled out a large bouquet of perfect (your favorite flowers) and gingerly handed them to you.  
You let out a little gasp, “Delsin, these are beautiful but they look expensive you shouldn’t have…”  
Delsin gave you a charming smile, “Well I didn’t exactly have to pay for them. When I was helping some of the conduits you know adjust to normal everyday life I met this guy who can control plant life. He owned his own flower shop in Seattle with his wife and kids before the D.U.P took him to Curdan Cay. Anyway when he finished talking about his family I told him all about you. When I finished he just smiled at me and asked what your favorite flowers were so I told him and…tada!”  
You were grinning ear to ear by the time he finished his story, you had just finished putting the flowers in a vase with water. Then you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him and this time his arms were unobstructed so he pulled you into bear hug and a passionate kiss. You pulled back this time, “What was his name? The name of the man who made my bouquet?”  
Delsin smiled, “John, his name is John.”  
You pulled him back in for a quick kiss, “Well the next time you see John please gives him a big thank you from me. And thank you Delsin this is exactly what I needed.”  
He began pressing small kisses to your cheeks, your nose, and finally your lips, “I would do absolutely anything for you; just to see you smile. I love you, Y/N. Now… what is this all about?”  
He motioned toward all of the blankets surrounding you and you huffed, “My heater broke and it is freezing cold. And the repairman won’t be able to come down here and fix it for two days.”  
He chuckled, “It’s not that cold in here. Why don’t I get a fire going in the fireplace? And we can eat in the living room?”  
Without thinking about you blurted out, “I’m out of matches.”  
Delsin just laughed and began wiggling his fingers, “Babe, did you forget something? I don’t need a match, remember?”  
You groaned, “Yeah… you’re right. What would I do without you Del?”  
He was incorrigible as he got the fire going, “You’ll never have to find out. Now come on let’s eat.”  
You and Delsin sat on your couch by the fireplace and ate Chinese take-out; laughing, trading stories, and just enjoying each other’s company. Delsin was laughing as he spoke, “I swear this guy could build a skyscraper in a day with his power.”  
You laughed, “That’s impressive, is there any chance that I could get his number?”  
Delsin stopped laughing and back tracked, “Wait, what?”  
You giggled again, “If this guy is as good as you say with his metal power then I would rather hire him to rebuild the cannery than the contractors I’m trying to work with. One to two months is just code for we’re going to slack off and take our time.” Delsin was suddenly looking at you with nothing but wonder and adoration. You looked up at Delsin, “What?”  
Delsin just took your take-out container and placed it on the coffee table next to his then he pulled you onto his lap and started kissing you; each of you pouring your love into the kiss. You were as close as two people could be but the two of you kept trying to pull each other closer. You wanted more of his warmth soon the crappy day you had been having wasn’t so bad as long as Delsin was with you.  
He smiled and pulled back, “It’s just for most people Conduits are something to fear but you see right through that you see the person not just their power. It’s amazing. You were never freaked out when you found out I was a Conduit.”  
You just gave a small smile, “Of course I didn’t freak you’re still the Delsin I know and love. You just happen to have some awesome powers.”  
Grinning ear to ear Delsin looked at you, “Are you still cold because I have an awesome idea.”  
You gave him a confused stare, “Yeah it’s still an icebox in here so I am definitely still cold. Why what’s your idea.”  
He gave a sheepish smile and looked at you, “Go grab some pillows and meet me back in here.”  
You were still confused but you got off his lap and scurried back to your bedroom. You grabbed two of your fluffiest pillows and headed back into your living room to find that Delsin had spread some blankets out on your living room floor right in front of the fireplace. You quirked an eyebrow at him, “Oh, what’s this?”  
He gave a low chuckle, “You know, you ask way too many questions. Just come over here.”  
You smiled and walked over to him and he took the pillows from you and placed them on the blankets. He laid down and motioned toward you beckoning you to join him on the floor to which you were happy to oblige. He pulled a large blanket over the two of you and then pulled you closer to him so that you were cradled against his chest, before wrapping his arms around you. You sighed and ran your hands up his chest, “Okay this is actually really nice, thank you.”  
He smiled and you snuggled closer bringing your face up toward the crook of his neck which judging by his reaction must have been a little cold. He jumped a little when your nose touched his neck, “Jesus! Okay you weren’t lying you are really cold. Here take this.”  
He pulled off his signature beanie and settled it on your head. You smiled at the gesture and admired him; in all of the years that you two had known each other and had been dating it wasn’t often that you saw him without his hat on. You gently moved your hands up and began running your fingers through his hair. You played with it for a little while as he closed his eyes as you remarked, “Your hair is getting long…”  
He opened one eye and cautiously looked at you, “You don’t like it?”  
You giggled quietly and gave a small smile, “I never said that…” He gave a low hum and you gently tucked your head under his chin and closed your eyes, perfectly content to listen to the beat of his heart and even breathing. For some the gentle silence that settled over you two would have been uncomfortable but you two were perfectly happy in that moment. Your breathing evened out after a little while as your eyelids began to droop and you almost felt like you would fall asleep at any moment.  
Delsin must have sensed this too because he gently moved back to look at you and then settled back into place without jostling you. He really must have thought you were asleep because he began talking quietly, as if it was to himself, “I sometimes get the feeling that you don’t understand how much I love you. And maybe that’s my fault maybe I don’t tell you often enough how much you mean to me. I don’t even know what divine cosmic force made you finally look my way and give me a chance but it was one of the greatest moments of my life when you did.”  
You were touched that he was even saying all this but you wanted to keep listening so you kept up the charade that you were asleep. He continued on, “Seriously you are the most amazing, funny, smart, beautiful, and kind-hearted person that I have ever met. You make it look so damn easy and I try every day to be the person that you deserve. What I never told you was how lost I was when you were taken by Augustine because I can’t even imagine a life that doesn’t have you in it. I would literally be mess without you because I have lost so much and so many people but having you makes things so much brighter and easier. I love you, Y/N. I guess I’ll work on telling you all of this when you’re actually awake.”  
At this point there were tears brimming in your eyes and you couldn’t help yourself, “That won’t be necessary I heard you… every single word loud and clear.” Before he could look even slightly embarrassed or ruffled you pulled him in for a kiss and you poured every ounce of love that you had into that kiss. And then you gently pulled away, “I love you, too. Now come on let’s go to bed and get some sleep.”


End file.
